


sweet dreams

by lacenet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Smut, hornet is trans!, typing out the tags is always the hardest part huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacenet/pseuds/lacenet
Summary: Hornet is caught in the act.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	sweet dreams

Hornet twitched in her sleep. Her lithe arm wrapped around Lace, one leg over her, she was pressed flush against the little mushroom. Her hips twitched, eliciting a soft noise from Lace, jolting Hornet awake.

Her face was warm. She was flushing. Quickly blinking awake she realized what had been happening in her dream. She groaned in embarrassment, and carefully slid her limbs away from Lace. Lace stirred a little, but did not wake.

Turning to her other side, she tried to recall what happened, a mistake. She remembered Lace, the feeling of her member in her hands, her hips thrusting. The last part…she realized she must've thrust her hips in real life, making Lace make that noise. Hornet's face burned with embarrassment.

She tried to sleep but her body decided she was very much awake now. She tried to clear her thoughts but only made her situation worse by dreaming up other fantasies. She hissed to herself as she felt her member slowly slide out from her slit. _Not now_ she whined quietly. Burying her face underneath a pillow, as if it would help, she tried in vain to go back to sleep. But her neediness overcame her, as she felt her dick throb with want in between her legs.

Sighing defeatedly, she slowly reached a hand down, running her claws lightly over her skin, down her chest and waist, until she reached the top of her thigh. She gulped as she felt a little guilt over what she was about to do. She felt like she was doing something wrong, even though she knew Lace wouldn’t mind. But she didn’t want to wake Lace either. She held herself losely at the base as she felt herself getting fully erect. Slowly stroking as her member fully came out of its slit.

 _Am I really doing this?_ She thought to herself. She bit the inside of her cheek as she reached over to open a drawer on the bedside dresser, pulling out a bottle of lube. She quickly looked over at Lace, still sound asleep, as she poured some on to her hand. She set the bottle down on top of the dresser, and settled back down as she went to work spreading the slick fluid onto her dick.

Moaning, she finally started to properly stroke herself. Her grip loose, and her movements slow at first. Taking the time to feel each pump of her hand. Her worries started to melt away as she continued to touch herself.

She turned to her side once more, facing away from Lace. Her eyes shut tight, and her mind free to roam. Lace touching her member in place of her own hand, Lace sucking her off looking up at her with those beautiful pearlescent eyes, Lace sitting on her, riding her roughly getting herself off, Lace, Lace, _Lace._

She was getting close. She felt her member throbbing in her hand, begging for release. The tip leaked profusely, her hand was covered in slick. Her hips were starting to thrust shakily, the strokes of her hand getting more erratic as she felt a coil form in her, ready to burst.

But she suddenly felt lips to the back of her neck, making her stop in her tracks.

"Having fun without me, I see," Lace spoke, slow and sultry. It sent a jolt down Hornet's spine.

Hornet cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you…Did I wake you up?"

Lace hummed as she slid a hand down Hornet's body. She was burning hot under her touch. "My little spider was moaning out my name, who am I to deny her my presence?"

Embarrassed, Hornet clapped a hand to her mouth. She didn't realize she was that loud. Lace chuckled as she stroked Hornet's thigh, "My sweet, it's alright. Now let me take care of you." Lace slid a hand across Hornet's stomach, slowly trailing down.

"Please...no teasing," Hornet choked out. She was already close, she was almost painfully erect.

Lace pressed a searing hot kiss to Hornet's back, "Of course, princess," she whispered into her carapace. She took Hornet's slick member into her hand, Hornet immediately bucking her hips. Lace kissed Hornet's back more as she stroked her, her pace growing faster with each pump of her hand.

Hornet squirmed and bucked against Lace. She could feel a tight pressure form again. She gasped and panted as Lace kept up her pace. In between kisses Lace whispered sweet nothings to Hornet, "My darling, my love, oh how I adore seeing you like this."

"Lace," Hornet whined, "Please I'm so close." Her hips bucked erratically, her breaths were hot and heavy. Hornet felt Lace's smile on her carapace as she brought her to the edge. Hornet could choke out Lace's name as she was milked to completion, spilling out onto Lace's hand.

Her breathing evened out as Lace kissed her back again. Her member slowly sliding back into its slit. Hornet lay in Lace's arms, basking in her afterglow, the lull of sleep calling her.

Lace broke the silence, "Resorting to touching yourself are we? You know I'd be happy to indulge you."

That sobered Hornet up. "I um, it's…a little embarrassing to bring up, alright?" Lace couldn't see her face but she knew Hornet was blushing.

"Let's see," Lace said thoughtfully, "What's more embarrassing, waking your girlfriend up to jack you off, or being caught touching yourself?"

Hornet groaned as Lace giggled, "I get it, ok? I know what to do next time."

"Next time?"

She realized what she said, "Um…"

Lace yawned, "As fun as it is to tease you, we best get back to sleep before the sun comes up."

"Agreed," Hornet slowly blinked and yawned as well. Hornet felt a low rumble in her chest start. Lace pulled her in closer, pressing her face to her back.

"I love it when you purr," Lace hummed, Hornet could hear the smile in her voice.

As Hornet settled down to sleep, still softly purring, she whispered, "I'll get you back tomorrow."

Lace, slipping into the lull of sleep replied, "I'll hold you to that."


End file.
